Discord
"Lucy, I'm home!" Full episode can be found here. The Travelers arrive at Atlantis and begin the process of negotiating for sanctuary and evacuation. The IOA is still unwilling to accept refugees in the Milky Way, and Sheppard is reunited with his beloved city. When told about Rodney, John is affected deeply by the loss, but when a distress call from Captain Cadman from the planet Larrus (Harmony’s Planet) warns of a civil war. He puts his pride aside and has to beg Larrin for a ship to take to the planet to rescue his people as the gate on Larrus is unavailable. Larrin agrees after some convincing and sends Katana Labrea and her ship. The Traveler Captain is still traumatized from Asuras and initially hostile to the Atlanteans, but seeing how determined John is to save his people, warms up to them. Larrus Civil War As it turns out, the Genii have a vested interest in Larrus and when Cadman offered Harmony sanctuary on Atlantis, it caused a schism between Harmony and her sisters. A Civil war breaks out and the Genii use old WW2 style tanks to dominate the cities. Harmony and her loyalist forces fall back to the shrine and use the MiinDrones to defend against the Genii. Cadman’s team is trapped in the middle, and she watches Gunnery Sergeant Hester die in her arms from fragmentation wounds. They keep running trying to survive but are eventually pinned down in a building by superior numbers of Genii forces. Reinforcements and Rescue Right when it seems they’ve going to be overrun, John and a squad of hardened marines land and reinforce the position while a combat medic tends to Corporal Eli Jenkins who has taken fire and lies on a table bleeding to death. The Genii regroup after a fierce counterattack, but before they can shell the building from afar. Katana finally joins the fight and uses her ship to take out key Genii field units from space. Corporal Jenkins is saved and Cadman is grateful to Sheppard and the Travelers for saving them. The orbital strike has an unintended side effect, as it draws the Asurans to the planet who proceed to bombard the entire planet to ash. Discord When Sheppard and co make it back to Atlantis, they finally put all the pieces of the puzzle together and learn that the whole situation on the planet is the result of confusion and lack of proper information. The Genii declare war on Atlantis and cut off all ties. A growing hope The final scene is Mila the Traveler Engineer enraptured with Atlantis’s “shinyness” and discovering information on the Wormhole Drive that Rodney was studying. sees the information and is enthralled as well. Notable Quotes “You said the ships heading this way sent this?” “Yes Ma-am… I feel like I should remember it.” “Before your time Sergeant… hell it was before my time! Send this message back… ‘Ricky, I thought you left me! Waaaa!’ and once they get closer drop the shields.” - Samantha Carter and Amelia Banks realizing that the incoming ships may not be hostile after all. “…ana to …eppard… you there?”' “This is Sheppard! Katana, that you?” “You there Sheppard? Come on work you stupid thing…” ' “Damnit Katana! Take your finger off the freaking button!” “I thought the Traveler’s were tech savvy.” “Guess brains and beauty really don’t mix.” - Katana LaBrea having trouble figuring out how Atlantis' radios work and a pair of Marines chuckling despite the situation. “So basically… you’re telling me that we just lost a good trade partner… as well as any refugees that might have come from that planet,… declared war with the Genii completely by accident because the Shrine of Larris was some ancient tech that someone used to try and defend themselves from the Genii… and this is all besides losing another planet to the Replicators?" “Well…basically? Yeah." - Samantha Carter asking John for confirmation as she sums the days events up Notes *The Wormhole Drive is futher touched upon by Radek and Mila *The Genii "Tank" is the equivalent of a T-34 Russian MBT from World War 2 *The interest the Genii have in Larrus is unknown, but it is speculated that the Shrine and Mini-Drones are sought after. *The Planet Larrus is destroyed by the Asurans. *The Genii have cut all contact with Atlantis off. They are now enemies *The majority of the Traveler people have taken refuge in Atlantis. Many ships are docked aroudn the city with a few remaining in orbit or scavenging for food and supplies. Category:Stargate: Universal Sin Category:Episodes